


Shadows Preserve Us

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Betrayal, Eventual Romance, F/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Thief, Thieves Guild, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Nocturnal’s champion, Ragna, has been sent to ‘correct’ the Thieves Guild in Riften quiet sometime after Mercer’s betrayal. She has issues with committing to the task at hand and wanting to do her own thing. [Eventual Mercer/OC]
Relationships: Mercer Frey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I’m doing. This may follow parts of the Questline. Idk about ‘redemption’.

Ragna leaned against the damp wood wall of the local tavern, The Bee and the Barb, flipping a coin in her hand. She kept an eye on the busy market. Some of the patrons stood out. She needed to look for someone to help. Help find a rat.

 _‘Go to Riften and find the betrayer. The one that took my key and the other that has fled my grasp.’_ Her Matron certainly had a way with words and she was never straight with them. She clicked her tongue and clenched the coin. She shoved the coin in her pocket and ran her hand through her blonde hair. She pushed herself away from the wall. The iridescent scales that covered parts of her body glistened in the sunlight. Time to dig up dirt.

Rats tended to love the underground, including herself. It’s where all the degenerates went. She walked over to the edge and looked down into the canal. There had to be a runoff? Sewers? That’s where she’d hide from the guards and the prying eyes. She leaned over the edge and looked down, seeing a walkway satisfied her and stairs across the canal. She gave a low whistle.

Ragna felt a presence over her shoulder. She turned and leaned her hip against the rail, staring at the red haired Nord before her. She arched an eyebrow. What did he want?

“Never done an honest day’s work, eh lass?” He looked her over, looking over the scales on her cheeks as they glistened.

Ragna tilted her head and threw a coin pouch in the air. “What gave you that idea?” Her eyes glistened. That was easy. Being distracted by her oddity. She almost laughed. If her figure didn’t distract them, the scales would certainly distract any person.

He patted his surcoat down and frowned. His coin pouch was gone. “Well, well. Color me impressed, lass.” He raised his eyebrows and smiled. He rested his hands on his hips. “What say you help me out then?”

Ragna hummed. “Possibly.”

“There’s coin in it for you…” He grabbed the coin pouch midair. He frowned when he realized it had been emptied.

She flipped a coin. “When I’ve already stolen your coin? Tell you what. You seem like the type of person that can help me. If you can point me in the direction of either Mercer or Karliah… I might be willing to help.”

The Nord’s eyes hardened for a split second. If Ragna had blinked, she would’ve missed it. “Help me first.” 

“What do you need me to do?” She crossed her arms.

He placed his hands on either side of her on the railing behind them and leaned in close, whispering in her pointed ear. “Steal the Argonian’s ring from his lockbox and plant it on the Dark Elf. He’s upset our biggest client and needs to be taught a lesson.”

Ragna narrowed her eyes. She looked from the Argonian and the Dark Elf. Everyone shadow and rat knew that Maven Black-Briar owned Riften. Refusing would cost her help. She pursed her lips and sighed. Ragna lifted his arm and freed herself from his grasp. “Look mister…” She took a few steps away and looked at him.

“Brynjolf.”

“Bryn. I can call you that? While you’ve been pleasant company… I can tell you can do something so simple as this by yourself. This is child’s play. A bigger heist might entice me.” She rubbed at the scales along her jaw with a thumb.

“Then you don’t need my help finding those people?” He shrugged.

“Perhaps if you come to me with something bigger, I’ll consider it.” She dug his coins out of her pocket and placed them in his coin purse.

“You sure, lass?” Brynjolf tried to sound a little disappointed as he took his coin purse back. “Suit yourself then.”

“Yes. I’ll be around if you need me for something worth my time and expertise.” Ragna waved as she walked off. “Maybe I’ll see you around, Bryn.”

“Guards! Thief! She took my coin purse.” Brynjolf alerted the guards. Two were on her in seconds.

Ragna turned and glared at Brynjolf. She held her hands up. “Filthy rat.” 

“Let’s get you to the prison, thief. We’ll take any stolen goods from you.” The guard laid his hands on her pockets, pulling out Bryonjolf’s coin purse. The guard threw it at Brynjolf, who caught it with a grin on his face. He waved at her as the guards took her to Mistveil Keep’s dungeon.

She let her guard down. She cursed. She glared at the guards as they laughed and poked harsh words at her Maormer heritage. She threw her leather armor at the guards and threw on the prisoner rags as they ordered. Her nose scrunched up at the smell of the rags. Hardly washed. Ragna stumbled into the cell when they shoved her in. “You’ll be here for awhile.”

“Joy. I’m looking forward to my stay.” Ragna sat down on the moth eaten cot and stretched out her back until it popped. She looked around the other cells. Someone had his entire house packed into the tiny cell. He smirked and arched an eyebrow at her. Disgusting. At least she was alone. Having a cellmate could be hell. Sharing space. Sharing the cot or chairs or food. Disgusting.

As she leaned back, she heard a whistling behind her from the wall. She looked up and saw a shadowmark on the wall. _Escape._ Perhaps her Matron still looked on her favorably? She hopped up and went to the wall. She pressed her hands against the grimy bricks, searching for switch or lever. She heard a click when she touched the broken shackle. A small opening in the wall appeared. Luck definitely was on her side. She slipped through the crack in the wall and shut it behind her.

She hid amongst the shadows in the sewers behind- no in the prison walls. She saw her armor laying on a chest near an open grate. She would need to thank Nocturnal later. She waited in the shadows for the guards to move out of view and grabbed her leather armor. She quickly threw the moldy clothing off and got dressed in her armor. 

Now, she was much more comfortable. She dusted off the armor and checked her pockets. Dumbasses didn’t empty them. They also didn’t put her name down in the books, now that she recalled. Idiots. She shook her head and navigated her way through the sewers. Now, she could bet back to her mission. Mercer and Karliah.

Brynjolf made his way through the Cistern from the secret entrance and towards Mercer, who leaned over on his desk instead of sitting. “Mercer!” He stopped at the desk. He needed to let Mercer know about the woman looking for him. Why was she looking for the Guild Master or that murderer? But, now there was trouble in the city.

“What is it Brynjolf?” The Guild Master looked up from the paperwork, an audible sigh left his mouth. He was annoyed. “I’m a little busy right now.” He clicked his tongue.

“There’s this lass looking for you.” He leaned closer and whispered, “and Karliah.”

Mercer furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s not a name I wanted to hear. What did she look like?”

“Nord, but she had scales? Argoinian? No, too pretty for that….” He rubbed his chin. “White blonde hair. Lithe thing. Stole my coin purse.”

“Don’t know her.” Mercer shook his head. “Did you lose her then? We don’t need some extra thief sneaking around stealing our things. Stirring up trouble. Have Dirge ask his brother for information.”

“She should be in prison for a few days. You know I’ll be in the market trying to get that Brand-Shei setup for Maven. Though, I’m sure she’s still furious about Goldenglow.” Brynjolf sighed.

“Let me know if you see her again. Now, leave me to this planning.” Mercer sighed and looked at the paper in his hand. “We need someone to hit Goldenglow, Brynjolf. Maven’s getting increasingly… fussy.”

“I’m looking for ways to help Vex. There’s no way she can do it by herself. I’ll leave the planning to you. I’ll be in the Flagon if you need me.” Brynjolf walked to the Ragged Flagon from the secret entrance. He heard arguing and fighting. What in Oblivion was going on out here? He rounded the corner after closing the secret door. He locked eyes with the thief from early. He cursed. Ragna raised her eyebrows and smiled. “How?”

“I know my shadowmarks. The stupid guards put me in your special cell. That lead me here. Smart.” She walked over to Brynjolf. The rest of the Flagon was at her back. “If only it didn’t lead me straight to you. Straight to Mercer, as well?” She hummed. She looked behind Brynjolf. He’d come from another door. Hidden? “He’s back there somewhere, isn’t he?”

Brynjolf severely underestimated her and the guards. He gulped. “Look, lass. We don’t need trouble and that’s exactly what you are.”

“You have no idea, honestly.” She looked around at the group crowding her. She couldn’t exactly make a run for it or fight them. She sighed. “If I promise I’m not here to murder or hurt Mercer, could you at least pass a message to him? I only need to talk.”

Brynjolf’s eyebrows knitted together. “What’s your message, lass?”

“Tell him to meet me at the Shadow Stone. His Matron is done with his games. I only want to talk.” She looked around at everyone. “I’ll come back here if I don’t see Mercer or someone from this…” she sneered, “Rat pack of a guild.”

Brynjolf held his hand out to stop the others from jumping her. This woman had shaken them up enough. Now that he finally was able to analyze the situation, Vekel had a bloody nose that Tonilia was tending to. Dirge seemed to still be dazed but at least he was standing. “Alright, lass.”

“Brynjolf! You can’t be serious!” Vex grinded her teeth.

“Step down, Vex.” Brynjolf looked over Ragna. “Tell us your name, lass.”

“Ragna, at your service.” She gave a fake half bow. “Shadow Stone. Mercer or one of these Rats.” She pointed to each of the sewer rats in her presence.

“I’ll tell him, lass. Get out of here, now. I’d rather you not come back.”

“Pleasure doing business with you all.” She walked away tossing a coin purse in the air.

“That bitc—“

“Vex… stop.” Brynjolf sighed heavily as he grabbed Vex’s arm. He helped clean up the mess before turning to go back to the Cistern. He jumped when he saw Mercer leaning against the wall behind the secret entrance. “Did you hear her message?”

Mercer’s jaw tightened. “I did. I’ll go pay a visit to her and deal with her, if I must.”

“What is she going on about? What Matron? Is it Maven? Are we in trouble?”

“Nothing that concerns the Guild or Maven. At least I assume it doesn’t. I’ll return.” Mercer slunk back into the Cistern. He walked to his desk and grabbed a few things, including the hood to his armor. He left to meet this Ragna.


	2. Chapter 2

Ragna leaned against the old Shadow Stone. She looked up and watched as her breath rose towards the twilight sky. She rubbed her arms to create some warmth from the friction. Maybe she should’ve met him at the tavern? Somewhere it was warm. She knew he wouldn't meet somewhere in public. She had to be out here. Somewhere significant or otherwise he wouldn’t come. She sighed heavily as she waited. Ragna tightened her hood to try and keep some warmth close to her body.

She turned her head when she heard footsteps. A man approached and removed his hood. This had to be Mercer. “Good.” She took her hood down as well. She studied his face. His graying hair. Hard lines on his face from continuously frowning. She stood up and walked over towards him.

Mercer unsheathed his sword and pointed it to her. “Let me start this off by saying I have no intention of returning the key. So, if Karliah set you up…”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on…” Ragna held her hands up to stop him. “I’m looking for Karliah as well. I guess you don’t know where she is. That’s a problem…” She rubbed her chin and turned around. “Where could she be? I knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but this…” She paced in front of the stone, mumbling to herself.

Mercer watched her back. He should end it all now. Stab her and leave her to bleed. He took a step towards her, holding his dwemer sword at her. He paused when she stopped and looked at him.

“My death will do nothing to stop Nocturnal and you know that. Even if you kill me, she will find another agent to send after you and Karliah. She’s had enough of both your antics.” She leaned against the stone, inspecting the scales on her arm. “Nocturnal, unfortunately cannot interfere if you decide to kill me… so that’s a plus for you.”

“Then, you need to make a good case before I decide to murder you now.” Mercer scoffed and took another step forward. His sword a few inches from Ragna’s stomach.

“Let me help you. I heard your outfit is in a bad way. I know that's all you. With the Key. You are going to run out of funds before you get to your goal, Mercer. Whatever that goal is.”

He studied her face and narrowed his eyes. “I could use the key on you as well…”

“You could, but if Nocturnal wants me to complete this task, it may not have an effect on me... Nocturnal’s influence is waning on Nirn. I’m sure you’ve felt this. I know I have. It won’t be long until you completely sever her from us. Look at where your second in command is? Practically begging for gold on the streets...”

“If you think I really care what happens to her or the guild, you've just lost your case to live.”

Ragna winced when the sword pierced her armor. She put her hand on the blade. An attempt to stop it from going any deeper. “Look… Mercer.” She gasped. “You can get to your goal faster with my help. It's only a matter of time before you lose your Nightingale powers. It's only a matter of time before the Key becomes useless. Nocturnal let you have your fun.” She groaned when he withdrew the sword and put her hand over the bleeding wound. “You’re not the only one Nocturnal is mad at. I need to also find Karliah.”

Mercer cleaned his sword off. “I have no idea where that bitch is. How do you plan on helping me?” He sheathed the sword.

“Well, going off what just happened.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You are not happy that there’s a possibility of Karliah being alive. Nocturnal has also felt her betrayal. Not just yours.” She winced again. “Divines, that blade is sharp!”

Mercer laughed. “What do you expect? It’s a sword. Let’s say I accept your help and you find Karliah. What happens to the Key?”

“I could look the other way for a price… I am a thief after all. But if you get your big haul and riches and set up for life, will you need the Key?”

“Possibly. I’d like to keep a hold of it if things go south.” Mercer rubbed his chin. “Do me a favor, I’ll consider it… you helping me find Karliah, that is.”

Ragna nodded. “What do I need to do?”

“Find out why the owner of Goldenglow has suddenly sold his bee farm. Maven is pissed. Like I have any control over what that shitty elf does… Besides, he’s tripled the damn mercenaries. My unit is having an issue with the break in. Do what you need to get any information. But don’t kill the elf though. Maven would like him alive for now.” He sighed. “Meet me at the graveyard in Riften with whatever you can find. I’ll find you there.” He walked off, waving his hand.

Ragna sighed heavily. Finally, she had some relief. She rummaged through her pockets and found a loose strip of fabric. She tied the fabric around the wound. He just had to stab her. At least this would hold up for now. She would need to get it properly healed and treated soon. She winced when she stood. Sneaking in and out of a fortress would be no issue for her, despite the injury.

Ragna found a sewer entrance and trudged through the muck and skeevers. She found a makeshift ladder and escape hole in what she assumed was the estate. And it was. The idiot elf had left the safe and paperwork next to the exit. She shook her head at her luck. Or at his idiocy. Now, she waited for Mercer.

She crouched down in the graveyard, waiting. He wasn’t there yet and she almost wandered to the Temple for treatment. She heard an awful grating noise and saw Mercer exit the tomb. She looked behind him and saw the Guild symbol on the tomb. She whistled.

“You are faster than I predicted. What have you found?” He walked over to her.

Ragna winced when she stood up, holding her hand over the wound. “He sold the estate and bee farm. I don’t know the buyer’s symbol. But, here’s the paperwork and the money in the safe.” She leaned over on the fence after handing Mercer the stolen goods.

He clicked his tongue and then cursed. “This tells me nothing.” He crumpled the paper as he shoved it into his pocket and then ran his hands through his hair.

“There was nothing else. Mercenaries. The elf was asleep in his room. Nothing there either.” 

“Fuck!” Ragna jumped at his outburst. “I know Maven isn’t going to like this one bit. I better send Brynjolf to smooth things over while we figure out the next part.” He cursed. Mercer looked her over. Her white blonde hair stuck to her forehead. Her skin glistened in the moonlight, not only because of the scales but because of sweat. How deep had that cut been? “You on death’s door there?” He laughed.

Ragna shook her head. “Death? No. It is deeper than I thought. Hurts like a bitch.” She laughed. “Is that your secret entrance?”

Mercer tilted his head back at the tomb. “Yes. For now, I’ll accept your help. But once you get Karliah, I don’t want to see you around my guild or me.”

“I know you don’t care for the Guild Mercer.”

He smiled. “You have no idea.”

“I can make it to your Guild through there?” She pointed at the tomb. He nodded. “I’m going to the Temple to get this stab wound looked at…” She walked past him. 

Mercer grabbed her arm. “You’re still wanted, you know… The guards don’t have your name, but you have wanted posters.” He laughed. “I’ll tend to your wound. Or someone else.” He shook his head. “What thief doesn’t know basic first aid?”

Ragna pursed her lips. She felt her cheeks heat up from frustration, but thank the Divines the scales hid any coloring. “I normally don’t get close enough to fight.”

He scoffed. “You might need to change that. Let’s get you in here and treated. I’ll inform them you’ve joined the Guild once we are finished.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ragna winced and cursed when Mercer peeled away the bloodied bandage she had poorly wrapped herself. He narrowed his eyes and sighed heavily. “You really don’t know how to do this. Pathetic…” He scoffed as he balled the used bandage and tossed it on the floor. “At least it’s not terribly deep. Surprised you have scales down here, too.” He trailed his fingers across the iridescent scales on her side that glistened in the low light of the Cistern.

“I _am_ part Maormer.” Ragna glowered at him, tears welling in her eyes.

“Didn’t think those Sea Elves still existed.”

“Fuck!” Ragna jumped back into his desk when Mercer applied a new bandage doused in alcohol, cleaning the wound. “Warn a woman next time!? For fucks sake!” Ragna continued to curse.

“Have more protective armor.”

“Don’t stab me!”

Mercer hummed and applied pressure to the wound. Ragna squirmed and bit her knuckle. “Don’t go looking for people you are not prepared to actually take on.” He sighed. “Are you really working for Nocturnal?” His eyes narrowed.

Ragna bit her lip and nodded. Tears fell from her eyes. “Yes. Just! Fuck! Mercer, let me go to the damned Temple! They’ll at least be gentle.”

“You’ve got a decent bounty from your break out. Unless you can hide those scales.” He pointed to the scales and smirked. “You’ll have to do with alcohol and bandages. Slow healing. Your scales look like it might cover any scarring.” He tied off a clean bandage and lowered her shirt. He took her hand and assessed the damage from grabbing his sword. “I’m done with that one. This is going to hurt….” He poured a bottle of alcohol on the cut on her hand.

Ragna jumped away, cursing. She shook her hand and walked away. “No! I’m _fucking_ finished now!”

Mercer laughed. “I warned you this time. Get back here, you _goddamn_ woman. At least let me bandage that hand up… don’t need you to reopen it and bleed everywhere.” He followed after her. He grabbed her hand and wrapped a bandage around her hand. “There… whiny bitch.” He walked back to his desk. He watched her.

Ragna walked over to the spare bed that Mercer assigned her, and sat down. Her hand throbbed. Her side throbbed. She cursed again.

“You’ll need to calm down there, lass. The guards will find our hide out because of you.” Brynjolf shook his head. “Mercer. You come too, lass.” Brynjolf shook his head and walked across the Cistern towards Mercer.

“I just sat down.” She crossed her arms, but begrudgingly stood up and walked over.

Brynjolf shrugged. “Maven wants to speak to you. And her.” He pointed his thumb at Ragna. “She caught wind of our new protege.” Brynjolf ran his hand through his hair. “She is still pissed and she also has another task. Mercer…”

Mercer let out an exasperated sigh. “Yes. Yes. I’ll send her to Maven. Tell Maven to meet at my house. Ragna, go to the Flagon and wait for me.” Ragna threw her hands up and groaned. She walked out of the Cistern.

“Why did you let her join?”

“Keeping her close in case she is lying about that murderer. Besides, may as well use her. She got out of the prison and snuck into the estate, where we failed.” He grinned and looked over at her.

“You are having too much fun with this. Be careful, Mercer.” Brynjolf pursed his lips and arched his eyebrow.

“Oh, trust me. I am. I don’t trust her. I’ll send Ragna to talk to her. Maybe clear that bounty…” Mercer shrugged. “Honestly would like to see her go back to prison. But if she can appease Maven… Now, go relay the message to Maven.”

“Aye.”

Mercer walked to the Flagon and called for Ragna. He grabbed her arm and pushed her through the doorway to Cistern. “You have a meeting with Maven. Try not to upset her more than she already is.” He stopped at the ladder to the secret entrance.

“Your house? You’ve got a house and you… live in here? The sewers? With these Rats?” She narrowed her eyes. She climbed the ladder when he pushed her towards it.

“I visit here. Remember, you are part of this _mischief_.” He followed after her, pulling the lever and checking the outside. “No guards. Put your hood up anyways.”

“I know how to hide from guards.”

“Yet, you ended up in prison…”

“Don’t remind me. You know Brynjolf called those guards on me once I mentioned your name…. Actually Karliah’s.”

“When you refused to help him…”

“Child’s play pickpocketing.” Ragna tossed up a key.

Mercer arched an eyebrow and grabbed the key midair. “And perfect for your expertise.” He used the key to unlock the gate. “Vald. She’s allowed free reign of the house.” He removed her hood to show Vald her face.

Vald stood up from his chair and nodded. “Alright then.” He looked her over.

Ragna looked at Mercer. “Are you trying to impress me and get me to let me guard down?” Her nose scrunched up.

Mercer shrugged and opened the door. “It’s easier to spot your betrayal with you close.” Ragna pursed her lips and followed after him. “Maven will be here.”

“You don’t trust me, yet you want me to talk with a Black-Briar? And I’m in your house….”

“Well, if you fuck up, you’ll be Maven’s problem and not mine. She’s not going to forgive you.”

She hummed. “That’s a lot of pressure.” She looked around the house. Spacious but unused. A few bodyguards. “You really need these guys here?”

Mercer shrugged. “You already know I stole the Skeleton Key.”

“The riches you must’ve stolen….” She wandered around the house. “This is rather more comfortable than the sewers.”

“Well, of course.” He looked at the front door when it opened. Maven strode into the place and looked around. “Ah, Maven.”

The older woman sneered. “Don’t act like I’m your favorite person. Now then...” She looked over Ragna. “You are the one Brynjolf told me about. Certainly look like a trollop that could sneak into that fortress.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Did I offend?”

Ragna took a deep breath. “Just, skip that conversation. Get to the point. Brynjolf said you needed us…” She groaned when Mercer cleared his throat. She rolled her eyes. “Needed me to do something else for you?”

“Firebrand, aren’t you? Perhaps, I will like you. Talk to Mallus at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. He will have more details.”

“Honningbrew?” Mercer arched his eyebrows.

“Yes. They’ve been a thorn in my side.” Maven had a slight smirk. “Mallus has a plan to get rid of his boss. Which is beneficial to me. To us.”

Mercer nodded. “Yes. Absolutely. First….”

“If you are asking for payment beforehand Mercer.”

He pointed to Ragna. “She’s not going to make it far with her bounty. Clear her bounty for us.”

“I can manage that. Don’t expect much of a payment afterwards. Report back to me at my estate when you are finished. Preferably sooner.” Maven looked at Ragna and then left.

“Well, I’m off to Whiterun.”

“Try not to die.” He smirked. “I’ve got work to attend… Ask for Maul when you get back to Riften, he’ll take you to Maven’s house.” He opened the back door and held it for her. “There’s a south gate that’s not used. You can bribe the guards there to ignore your bounty and let you pass. Come back to the Guild after you talk with Maven. I’m sure she’ll give you anything she needs help with.”

“You are entrusting me with a lot…”

“If it gets me to Karliah faster. We can look for some clues when you get back.” He walked off.

Ragna followed Mercer’s directions. She paid off the guards and made her way to Whiterun by carriage. These were times she wished she could do any magic. Portal magic to be exact.

It’d been a few days, but Ragna finally made it back to Riften. There was something almost welcoming about the grimy lakefront city. As instructed, she found Maul and he escorted her to Maven. 

Maven looked up from the chair in front of her fireplace. She closed the small book she was looking over and placed it on the side table. “Oh, you are alive. Perhaps you are a cut above the other rats. Let me see what you found from Sabjorn’s ledger.” Maven held her hands out.

Ragna walked over. “Same symbol as the bee farm. Don’t know who it is…” Ragna handed over the documents and a copy of the ledger.

Maven whistled. “Whoever did this funded Honningbrew. Well, no matter. His meadery will be another Black-Briar meadery. After a thorough cleaning and pest control, of course.” Maven stood from her chair and walked over to the safe and pulled out a small pouch. “Give that Mercer. And here’s your payment.” She handed Ragna the pouch and a small enchanted dagger. “Take these to Mercer as well. Let me know when you’ve figured out who this is.” Ragna nodded. “Well, you are excused…”

Ragna walked back to the secret entrance while rummaging through the coin pouch. She sat against the fence in the graveyard, deciding if she should take her own cut. She was wounded after all. She had to kill off disease ridden skeevers and some maniac. She shuddered at the thought. Poison the vats of mead and bring the poisoned vats to the tasting. That got Sabjorn out of the way. She looked through his ledger. He’d been struggling to stay afloat until an unnamed sponsor showed up and provided funds. Someone had to be driving a wedge between the Guild and their most important sponsor, Maven.

“You gonna bring any of that to the guild?”

Ragna looked up at Mercer and shook her head. “Maven gave me a knife… as payment. I will be taking these gems instead and giving you the damned knife.”

He grabbed her hand and took the gems from her palm. “What the hell happened that makes you think you deserve that large of a cut?”

“Skeevers and a maniac under meadery.” She reached for his hand, to no avail.

Mercer sighed. He cut her self payment in half and handed back some gems and the dagger. “Please tell me you at least appeased Maven and found something out?”

“Well, she paid us. From my understanding before I left, my bounty being cleared was the only payment I was aware of.” Ragna grabbed the papers and unfolded them. “There’s the same symbol as Goldenglow. And here’s his ledger. No names by the sponsor, just the symbol. The broker is the same for both though… could we find out who it was?”

“Perhaps…”

“Also, you’re going to be mad but…” Ragna held up a small book. Maven’s contact list to be exact.

“Well. Well. Aren’t you a coy thing? I’m impressed.” He smiled slightly. “She knows you are the thief.” Mercer grabbed the book from her hand. “I can look through it and Sabjorn’s ledger. You can return it to her later tonight.”

“A quick glance revealed nothing of importance but… I wanted to make sure Maven wasn’t leading us on a goose chase or that she didn’t know Karliah.” Ragna shoved the gems in her pockets and then looked at the dagger. “I’m going to rest. Wake me up when you need to me return the book.” She covered her mouth as she yawned.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning Maven’s contact book proved more difficult than Ragna anticipated. There was always someone awake or sitting in the living room. She nearly gave up and knocked on the door to present the small book in person. But eventually, the family retreated away from the living room, allowing Ragna enough time to place the book in an inconspicuous place. As if Maven had misplaced it. The sun started to rise as she made her way back to the Cistern. She needed more rest and her wound started to throb, now that she had ended her day officially.

Ragna walked over to Mercer’s desk once inside the Cistern from the secret entrance. He looked up and arched an eyebrow. “Yes?” He sat down and looked over the deed and ledger, along with the copied contact list. “You were able to return the contact book? Without getting caught?” He didn’t bother looking at her.

“It took some waiting. That family never sleeps. Or at least not at the same time. I almost knocked on the door and turned myself in.” She paused. “Have you got any leads?” She leaned against his desk and looked at the scales on her wrist. She scratched off a dull one that had begun to peel. Riften did wonders for her scales, the sewers, however, did not. She sighed.

“No… not yet. This is proving to be annoying.” He looked at her. “Why don’t you look through this list and here’s the broker’s name.” He handed her some paper. Ragna hummed. Mercer sighed. “Don’t just sit there picking at your scales.” He mimicked brushing something off his desk, as if a scale had fallen onto it. “I swear…” Ragna grumbled and then sat on his desk, looking through the list. He narrowed his eyes. “You can go somewhere else.” She hummed, pretending to not hear him. He sighed and chose to ignore her.

After several minutes of silence, Ragna spoke up. “What’s the broker’s name?” Ragna leaned back. Her face a few inches from his. “Gajul-Lei?” He nodded. “Maven has this listed next to Gulum-Ei. Is this your guy?”

Mercer grabbed Maven’s contact list and looked it over. “Yes… perhaps. I’ll go through my other contacts. I recognize that name.” 

“I do as well…” Ragna sat up and hopped off his desk. “My bounty is cleared, right?”

“Should be…. Why?”

“This wound is throbbing. Wanted the temple to check it out.”

“Let me look at it. Is your hand ok?” He looked over her hand, unraveling the bandage. “That one looks better.” He discarded the bandage and reached for her shirt, lifting it up. He whistled as he looked over the stab wound by moving the bandage. “Let me get another bandage.” He rummaged through his desk. “Hold on.” He cut the bandage, carefully. “It’s healing fine, too. Perhaps, you were moving around too much? Go rest some more.” He waved her off with the ledger. “I’ll find out about his contact. I’ll have Brynjolf take a look, too.” He looked at her as she pursed her lips. “Don't make that face. Go rest.” He sighed. “Let me guess, you’d rather not sleep in this den of thieves and squalor?” He ran his hand through his graying hair and sighed again. “You have your own coin? Go to the inn, spoiled wench.”

Ragna groaned. “You’ve got a comfortable house, let me use it.”

“No. I’m not there with you.”

“You could be.”

Mercer looked at her and narrowed his eyes. He sighed. “As you know, I am busy and I do not have time to babysit your ass. Go to the inn or sleep in that empty bed I so graciously allowed you to have, in the meantime. Pain in the ass. Now go.”

“Fine...” She groaned. “I’ll be at the inn.” 

Mercer watched as she left through the secret entrance in a hurry. He shook his head. No time for inappropriate thoughts. Not when he had a lizard to find. He sighed.

Ragna tossed Mercer’s house key as she walked towards his house. He was an absolute idiot. She shook her head. No, he wasn’t an idiot, simply distracted. She waved at Vald as she unlocked the gate. 

“Oh? He gave you his key?” He stood up and locked the gate after she walked in. He walked back over to her and unlocked the door.

She smiled and nodded. “Yes. He’s graciously allowed me to sleep over.” 

Vald nodded and held the door. “Bedroom’s on the second floor. You can send all the bodyguards downstairs or out here, even.”

“Oh?” She hummed. “Thank you, Vald. I’ll send them downstairs. I just need some rest in a real bed.” She walked upstairs to the master bedroom. Big room. Big bed. Definitely better than the sewers or the inn. She sat on the bed. Soft. Better than the small bed in the sewers. She swore that bed was rotting because of the moisture. 

Ragna took off her boots and outer clothing. Then she laid on the bed. She stretched out her body, wincing from her wound. He had this bed and he wasn’t utilizing it. She would just have to. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep, nestled in the mattress and fur blankets.

“I swear to the Divines, Ragna.” Ragna nearly jumped up when the bed moved. She came face to face with a very annoyed Mercer. She smiled innocently. He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You can’t just come into my house uninvited.”

“Technically,” she yawned, “Vald unlocked the door.” She put her hand on his arm. 

He looked down at her hand and then at her, shaking his head. He stood up and walked away. “It doesn’t matter. You snuck in here.”

Ragna pouted. She rolled to her side and propped her head up with her arm. “Actually, I used your key. And then Vald, Divines save his gullible arse, let me in here. Told me to kick the guards out.”

Mercer turned towards her and leaned against his dresser. “It still stands that you are trespassing, and I could have you hauled off to prison.” He looked her over. The curve of her body. How the scales accented the top of her chest. He closed his eyes. “Brynjolf found out where to find that lizard.”

Ragna groaned and frowned. She flopped over on the bed. “I guess you want me to go get him? Or the information?” She mumbled into the bed.

“Yes. Who else would I send? You’re the only one that can do any decent work around here.” He crossed his arms.

“Just, use the skeleton key again. Unlock their potential you locked away.” She propped her head up again. “I’ll leave to get this lizard, when I’m rested.” She raised her eyebrows. “I’m also rather lonely, as well.”

Divines, she was too much. Mercer closed his eyes. “You can ask someone else.” She frowned. “I told you, I don’t have the time.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose again and sighed.

“We don’t have to be long?” She smirked slightly.

Mercer pushed himself off the dresser and walked to the door. “Perhaps when you get back, from finding out our secret investor. Until then, it’s a no. Stop, pushing it.”

“Okay. Fine….” She sighed, making her disappointment obvious. “Don’t break that promise when I get back.”

“You’re going to Solitude. He has ties to East Empire Trading Company. Try not to kill him either. Depending on the outcome, perhaps you won’t be lonely after that.” He kept his face straight while talking to her. “If I come back here again, and you haven’t left… You definitely will be alone and in prison. Is that understood?” She nodded. “Good. It’s a long journey, rest up.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ragna cursed as she leapt from Mercer’s bed. A crow pecked at the window. She had tried to ignore its incessant annoyance, but once it started talking and calling her name. “You better have a good reason to bug me…”

The crow tilted its head and then bobbed. “The Mistress of Shadows needs to speak with you.” He flew into the room and then landed on her shoulder. It’s talon digging through her thin shirt and into the scales below. She winced and then shooed the bird away. “The Shadow Stone. There’s an entrance to the Hall. The Evergloam.”

Ragna rolled her eyes and shooed the bird away, closing the window before it could talk more. She pulled at her hair and groaned as the crow pecked at the window again. Oblivion! She cursed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. She needed to go before she incurred Nocturnal’s wrath. “I’m going, you insufferable bird brain!” She quickly threw her clothing on and made her way out of the house. She told Vald she’d be out to Solitude on a task for Mercer.

Ragna pulled her hood up and made her way to the stone. The crow stood at the base of the stone and then walked over to a cave entrance. Nightingale Hall. She walked into the cave. Horrible. How could they say they worshipped Nocturnal? They received the highest honor after Champion and no one’s taken care of it. Longer than the last Trinity. She walked through the cave until she spotted it. It was a gateway in the ground. Shadowy smoke billowed in and out, as if the thing was breathing. Evergloam.

She swallowed. There was a possibility of her dying here. She stepped on the gateway. Instantly she was teleported to Oblivion. To the Evergloam. A few shrikes looked her way. A couple shadowy Gloam Wolves approached her. This wasn’t the first time here. It probably wouldn’t be the last. Hopefully it wouldn’t be the last. 

She looked up when the crow from Riften circled around, cawing. “This way to the Mistress.”

Ragna glowered at the talking bird. “I know my way around this area of the Evergloam.” She huffed but followed the bird. No matter how many times she’d been here, it was always beautiful. Always nighttime. Glowing flowers and wisps lit the area. Always so gorgeous. But she wasn’t here for a leisurely visit. The crow landed on a railing of stairs. Ragna made her way up the set of stairs. She opened the heavy door to the tower. Dark. Only a single wispy light flitted around the room.

“Well, I see you took your time…”

Ragna turned towards the shadowy tendrils in the corner of the room. Nocturnal stepped forth from the shadows. She had the appearance of a tall Redguard woman with long black wavy hair. Unnaturally purple eyes. “Apologies, Mistress.”

“Do you have any news on that missing Nightingale?” Nocturnal walked over, ran her hand over Ragna’s hair, sending a cold chill through Ragna.

“I have no news of Karliah.” She bit her lip. “I’m headed out to gain her location. I am hoping I can get a lead.”

“And the Key?” Nocturnal circled Ragna.

Ragna looked at her Mistress. She nodded. Better to be truthful. “I’ve found Mercer Frey. He has the Key. But he doesn’t know where Karliah has gone to.”

“You haven’t stolen it from him yet?” Nocturnal leaned over, placing her hand on Ragna’s cheek. She ran her thumb across Ragna’s scales.

“I’m working with him to find Karliah first. Having him help me with her first. Once Karliah is dealt with….” 

“Ah. Utilizing his Nightingale powers. I could also instate you as one. As you know, Mercer is technically the only one. Though, he has defied me. But, taking the Key was no easy feat.”

Ragna shook her head. “Nightingale would demote me, my Mistress. I would rather be your Champion.” She bowed her head. 

“You’ve served me well. Almost as well as one of my last Champions. It’s a shame what happened to her. But, no matter. Your skill is a cut above this _mischief_. You’ll do well to remember that.” Nocturnal traced the tattoo on Ragna’s face. Her other hand traced the tattoo on Ragna’s arm. “Now, you said you were on your way to find Karliah?”

“A lead I hope. Forgive me, my Mistress. We-I am working as fast and as best as I can.” Ragna wanted to move away, but was frozen.

“Yes. I will forgive you. I do hope you finish this task. You are one of my favorites.” Nocturnal caressed her cheek and leaned over to place a light kiss on the crown of Ragna’s head. “Do hurry though. You don’t have all the time.” She laughed lightly. “You can go on your way then. I’ll be awaiting good news.” 

Ragna shielded her eyes when Nocturnal transformed into an inky shadow. Dusky feathers floated to the ground around the shadow. It eventually dissipated. Ragna cursed as she pulled at her hair. “Argh!!”

“My Mistress is expecting a lot from you, Ragna.”

The half elf jumped and turned to face the voice. Another champion. The Favorite Champion. She looked over the taller, sleeker Nord woman. “Knight of Obscuration…”

The Nord arched her dark eyebrows. “You are planning something. I can feel that.”

“It might not be what you are thinking.”

The Nord took a step towards Ragna. She was gone. No. She slipped up behind Ragna. Her shadowy hands wrapped around Ragna’s neck, but applied no pressure. “I will hunt you down if you hurt my Mistress.” She whispered in a husky voice. “I do not mind killing another Champion. Even one as favored as you.”

Ragna let out a shaky laugh. “I have no intentions of hurting the Mistress. Now, if you’ll excuse me…. I have a traitor to capture.”

“The traitor isn’t who you think it is.” She released the grip on Ragna’s neck.

“I know. Nocturnal has told me.” Ragna rubbed her neck. “I’m being vigilant. I’ve got my eyes on Mercer. He is….behaving. Let’s see how long before he doesn’t.” Ragna bowed her head and left. She rubbed her arms. What little hair she did have on her arms stood on edge. She needed to leave. Luckily, she had a mission to go on and didn’t need to dwell on what had happened.

Ragna hopped off the carriage, inhaling the crisp air of Solitude. She had a lizard to find and a traitor to hunt. She’d make her way to the inn. Only the best place to get information.

Ragna walked into the inn. She looked around, spotting an Argonian in the corner. Possibly this was her informant? She walked to the counter and asked about a rare liquor. Once she acquired her alcohol, she walked over to the table the Argonian sat at. She sat down and smiled at him. “Perhaps you can help me…”

“For a price.” He tilted his head and looked over the half Maormer.

“Oh, what price is that? Because the way I am looking at it….” She leaned close and whispered.

He gulped nervously. He looked around, hoping to find a quick escape. “All I can tell you is that the buyer wished to remain anonymous. That’s it…”

Ragna raised her brows. “Really? You expect me to believe that?”

“Truly… that’s all I know. I even gave you the information free of charge….” He clasped his hands and looked around. “Trust me… I don’t want anymore trouble or for you lot to bother me again.”

Ragna nodded. “Fine. Go on. When I find out you are lying to me.” She leaned back and watched as the Argonian left in a hurry. She laughed once he closed the door. Did he really think she was that stupid? No matter. She’d find out his hideaway and get the information.

Ragna downed the rest of her alcohol, left a tip, and followed the lying Argonian. She exited the inn just as he left the gates. Where was he going? She trailed after him, leaving the safety of the city. Down the road. Towards the docks. She hummed as she watched him from the cliff above the docks. East Empire trading company? Of course, any broker would have ties to them. 

Ragna spotted a set of dock worker clothing nearby. Lots of dock workers were coming and going with boxes. She would act the part and sneak in. Easy.

Once inside, she made for a secluded area to watch the Argonian. He walked deeper into the storage cave. Just where was he going? She groaned internally and snuck amongst the warehouse’s treasures towards the back of the cave. She spotted him again. A secret entrance? She shambled down the scaffolding and into the knee high water. 

A smugglers den. She laughed. What a shady business whether EETC was aware or not. Bandits and smugglers greeted the Argonian as he passed. At least, now she didn’t have to worry about a bounty if she attacked anyone. But, she didn’t want to deal with fighting.

Instead, Ragna used her magic. And invisibility spell. Her own. Certainly she could use the powers her Mistress gave her, but using her own powers would suffice. 

She followed the unsuspecting Argonian deeper into the smugglers’ den, waiting for him to be alone or at least, not around a lot of people. She cursed again when he sat down, getting comfortable next to a fire with another person. One person. She could handle one person. A dagger was her only weapon. She unsheathed the small weapon and snuck up to the unwary pair. She felt her dagger cut through the flesh of the Argonian’s partner. His eyes widened as he backed up, running into boxes.

“Now, tell-“

He cut her off. “It was Karliah! Please. You have to believe me! I had no idea until everything was done.” He pleaded on his knees. 

Ragna held the dagger at his scaly throat. “Where is she?!”

“She… I.” He gulped and tears welled in his eyes. “She didn’t say. She… only said ‘where the end began’. That’s all she told me. Please! You have to believe me!”

Ragna clicked her tongue and cursed. “That Divine forsaken bitch! You!” She pointed the dagger at his snout. “Get me out of here in one piece. I’ll consider letting you live.” He scrambled to his feet and guided her out to the docks. She grumbled. What was she going to do now? Where in Oblivion did this begin? “If she contacts you again, you let me know. Or Mercer! You understand?” He nodded. “Good…. Don’t lie to me again.”

Ragna ran her hands through her hair and tugged at it. She groaned and cursed as she walked up the dock towards the stables. Back to Riften it was. Back to tell Mercer about Karliah. What was she going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

“Karliah is behind Honningbrew and the damned bee farm.” Ragna walked into the cistern and towards Mercer and his desk. He stared at her, unblinking. His jaw slightly agape. “Ah good, you didn’t know.” Ragna sighed and leaned against his desk. 

“What did that lizard tell you? Is he still alive?” 

“Yes. He’s alive. All he said was that she would be where this all began.” She tilted her head and looked back at him.

“Snow Veil Sanctum.”

“Ah… I suppose you want me…”

“We will both go. But, I need more time to set up.” Mercer cursed.

“How much time?”

“Longer than what it needs to defeat Karliah....” He ran his hand through his hair and took a seat. He gritted his teeth and groaned.

Ragna turned. “What's your plan?”

“I’m not sure… I do need to tell Maven. After that…. We can head to the Sanctum tomorrow.” Mercer held his head in his hands. Another curse.

“Well, go tell Maven. I’ll be in your house. Awaiting you to uphold your end of that promise.” She trailed her fingers across his forearm as she walked away.

Ragna stood out on the balcony of Mercer’s house, awaiting his return from talking with Maven. He went to let her know of the secret buyer’s identity. On the morrow, they’d both make their way to the Sanctum. Hopefully this would be the end for Karliah. She laughed. If only it would be that easy. After dealing with Karliah she would still need to deal with Mercer. But, certainly not in the way that Nocturnal had planned.

She saw Mercer finally walking down the pathway to his house from the backside. She lowered the ladder for him, helping him up once he made it to the final rung. “I was beginning to think you would’ve left me alone.”

Mercer shook his head. “I thought about it…. You should make your way back to the Cistern and rest.”

Ragna frowned. She put her hand on his arm, feeling his muscle through the leather of his outfit. “I did my task… I believe you promised me some company.”

“Persistent.” He narrowed his eyes and looked her over. He sighed. “Why?”

“We are both people that do whatever it takes to get what we want, Mercer. And I want you.”

“And there are other perfectly willing men out there.”

Ragna pulled away from him and walked into his house. He shook his head but followed after. “None of those men are you.” She walked towards his room, dismissing the hired guards.

“Damn it, woman. This isn’t your house.” Mercer followed her.

“It might as well be.” She smiled and leaned against the bed frame. “I found where Karliah is.”

“You didn’t find shit. You found a lead.”

“That lead is to Karliah.”

Mercer pushed Ragna against the wall of the bedroom, slamming his hand next to her head. She looked him over. A smile on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her. “We haven’t found a thing. And we don’t know if she’s there.”

She placed her hands on his chest and trailed her fingers down. “She wouldn’t lead us on a chase like this and not be waiting at a place of obvious significance….” Ragna slowly undid the buttons and clasps to his guild master leathers. He grabbed her hand and stopped her. “We can talk about this after.” She pursed her lips and looked at him, pleading.

“Now…” He ran his thumb across her palm. “She will be meaning to kill me as I plan to kill her. We need to be ready for anything.” He traced the hard callus on the underside of her fingers. Long, hard life of picking locks and pockets and certainly other manual labor. “Whatever happens in there…”

“Oh, do you care about my wellbeing all of a sudden Mercer Frey?” She laughed.

“I care about mine….” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. “And you’ll need to stay alive to appease Nocturnal, won’t you?”

“Ah, you finally see my use now?” Ragna reached up with her other hand and ran her thumb across his scarred cheek. “What do you think will happen?”

“Whatever happens, let Karliah believe you are not running with me.” He leaned forward. She shivered when she felt his hot breath against her slightly pointed ear. “I am not getting caught by her.” He let go of her hand and placed it on her hip, pulling her close.

Ragna smirked when she looked at him. “Are you going to betray me, Mercer Frey?”

“Not officially. Yet.... But, you certainly should not trust me.” He lingered over her neck and ear.

“I don’t trust anyone but myself. Give me a role. I’ll play it. You want me to act hurt and betrayed when you stab me in the back. Okay. I can do that. Lead Karliah on. Sure.” She grasped his hand on her hip and moved it. “Tell me your plan that you needed the key for.” She walked over to his bed, slowly taking over her outer clothing.

“Falmer’s Eyes.”

Ragna dropped her jacket on the floor and stared at him. “No. You… That’s impossible…”

“I know where they are. I’m close to getting there. But until I deal with that loose end…” He approached Ragna, taking his already undone top off. He pushed her back onto his bed and then crawled over her. “You’ve been a pain in my side. But I’ll be damned if you didn’t allow me the opportunity to finally be rid of that bitch.”

“What are your plans once you get those gems?” Ragna trailed her fingers up his bare arm and then behind his neck, running her nail across his scalp.

“Daenia. I plan on going to Daenia and leaving this life behind.”

“That's on the other side of the world… become a Noble?”

He hummed. “Maybe. Live the rest of my life away from that  _ mischief.  _ Away from Nocturnal.” He leaned down and kissed her. “Certainly away from you.” He kissed her again and moved down to her neck. He traced his hand on her side and up her shirt, careful trailing his fingers around her wound. “I’d like to keep the key. But that might not happen.”

“If Nocturnal really wanted it, she has her ways of making it disappear…. Ah, let’s talk about this later…” Ragna frowned.

“Impatient and persistent. That’s a bad combination.” He arched an eyebrow and then kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ragna woke up the next morning to Mercer ripping the wool blanket off her. She groaned and cursed at him. “We have a long trek, get your ass up and get dressed.” He picked up her clothing and threw it at her before leaving the room.

Ragna grumbled as she gathered her clothing and dressed herself. After she was dressed, she made her way to Cistern. She ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to fix her messy locks. She shrugged after giving up.

“Took your time.” Mercer looked up as she approached him.

She leaned against his desk. “You woke me up abruptly. We could’ve spent more time in bed together.” She looked back, a smirk on her face.

Mercer shook his head. A slight smile plastered on his face. “We’d never get anywhere if I did that.”

“We certainly would.” She arched her eyebrow. “We may not leave the bed but certainly we can go anywhere.” Ragna turned around. “But, I suppose we do need to find Karliah….” She looked at the map on his desk, checking out the circled area of the sanctum. They had a long trip. Plenty of time to get to know each other better. If that was possible. “Is it just you and me?” Mercer nodded.

“I don’t need anyone else meddling. Besides,” he looked at her, “you are the only one that’ll get to know the truth.”

“Exciting… what makes you think I don’t know the truth already?” Ragna tilted her head.

Mercer looked her over. He narrowed his eyes. “I wouldn't put it past you, however…. How much do you think you know?”

“Enough.” She sat on his desk. “Enough to know I can’t trust you. I know you are betraying your current  _ mischief. _ But I will work with you until Karliah is dead. She’s the one I am after. The Key isn’t a dire need. At least not to me. I could possibly help get you to the Falmer’s Eyes. For an obvious cut.” She leaned back and smirked. She ran her fingers across his cheek, tracing the scar.

Mercer closed his eyes and grunted. “What kind of cut are you looking for? Getting one eye is enough to set me up for life.”

“Oh, I don’t need the other eye. I’m sure I’ll think of something that's worth it. At least to me.”

He looked at her and sighed heavily. “How long are you going to stay with me?”

Ragna tilted her head and tapped her chin. “I wonder….”

“Well, hopefully you get tired of me during this trek. I hope your shit’s packed and you brought a set of warm clothing. Don’t need you getting frostbite.” He smirked.

Ragna shivered as she followed after Mercer. It wasn’t long before Snow Veil Sanctum came into view over the snow capped hill. As did Karliah’s camp. Mercer untied the horse and spooked it off. “At least she can’t escape easily now if she slips past.”

“What’s your plan, Mercer Frey?”

“After this, we will part ways until I can get closer to the eyes. Can you handle Karliah? Lead her on? Without me?”

Ragna looked at him and nodded. “Yes. How long will I wait?”

Mercer looked around and started walking towards the tomb. “Karliah will lead you to me. Follow her after this.” He jogged down the stairs into the middle. “Come on.”

“I have this feeling I’m about to be hurt.”

Mercer looked back and shrugged. “You don’t have to believe me, I have no intentions of betraying you, yet. I do have a plan.” He grabbed Ragna and pushed her back against the etched door. She gasped in pain as it cut into her back. “I’m going to ‘stab’ you again.” He lifted her shirt. She shivered as the wind bit at her exposed skin. He tore the bandage off. He put his hand on the freshly formed scab and traced it. “Trust me on this one.” She nodded. “I’m sorry.” He covered her mouth with his hand and plunged his dagger into the wound. He shook the hand that covered her mouth as she bit it. “Fuck.”

Ragna slumped down to the floor after he backed away. “Fuck me. If you ever stab me again...” She held her side. “Yo-you owe me. If I die….” 

He helped her back up. He wiped the blade on his pants before sheathing it. “When you get the chance, meet me at Shor’s stone.” He leaned over and kissed her, hard. “We can discuss your payment then. Until then, let’s go. Try not to die. I do need you alive.” His touch lingered on her cheek.

“Not because you like me or anything.” Ragna coughed. “Well, get these doors opened. I know you brought the Skeleton Key with you.”

Mercer smirked. “I’m not handing it over.”

She laughed. “I don’t want it yet. Get me out of this cold.”

Mercer pulled out the Skeleton Key and worked on unlocking the door. Ragna stared at the daedric artifact. The tomb door made a clicking noise. Mercer held the door open for Ragna. “She’s been here already. Draugr are dead.” He looked around the front hall and then closed the door. “Watch your step.”

Ragna traced her fingers across the ancient Nordic door. “It’s amazing what they’ve made.”

“The Skeleton Key can open it.” Mercer knelt on the ground grabbing a handful of crushed dust. “She smashed the claw.” He shook his head and scoffed. He took the Key out and opened the door. “Ladies first.” He said as the door slid into the ground.

Ragna heard a whistle. She then felt the arrow strike her shoulder. She cursed before collapsing to the ground. Her world grew fuzzy around her. Mercer knelt over, mumbling an apology. He ran his knuckle across her forehead. Karliah crept out of the shadows and approached them both. 

“You honestly think your arrow would reach me?” Mercer drew both his blades. He looked at Ragna momentarily before turning to the Dark elf before him.

“It’d be a death sentence to cross blades with you.” She looked over at Ragna and then at Mercer. “But give me a reason, Mercer, I’ll gladly send another arrow.”

“You played us well. With Goldenglow and Honningbrew. Smart.”

“It was Gallus’ first lesson.”

Mercer scoffed. “All he had to do was look away. He had wealth and you.”

“You took an Oath with us.”

“Enough of this. Why don’t I reunite you with Gallus? You can say hi for me.”

“I’m not stupid to cross blades with you.” Karliah opened a small bottle and drank the contents. Invisibility potion. 

Mercer listened as her footsteps faded. He turned back to Ragna. “I’ll send my regards to Brynjolf.” He took his dagger and plunged into the small space between her body and arm. He took off as Ragna’s vision faded.


	8. Chapter 8

Ragna’s eyes fluttered open. She took a deep breath and shot up, wincing from the searing pain in her side. She looked to the opened flap of the tent as Karliah knelt down. “Not so fast. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Mer-mercer? Where’s Mercer?” Ragna looked around. She needed to put on the victim act. Betrayed and stabbed by her runaway boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Ragna wanted to laugh so much. She refrained.

“He ran off. Do you remember?”

Ragna held her head for a moment. She thought. She shook her head. Of course she remembered. “You-you shot me!?” She looked up at Karliah. Her eyebrows knitted together tightly.

“If I hadn’t shot you, you would’ve bled out from the wound. Mercer tried to kill you.”

Ragna put her hand on her side. “I…” she felt her tears well up. “No… he wouldn’t.” She looked back at Karliah. “He said… he promised to take care of me…”

“Look where you are.” Karliah threw her hands up and looked around. “He betrayed you. He would and did. He’ll do it again.” Karliah scoffed. “I saved you when I shot you. That poison took me a year to work on. It slowed the bleeding down. And I gave you the antidote to reverse its effects. You’re lucky. He played you for a fool. That Mercer Frey cares for no one.” Karliah shook her head. “I had hoped to use that poison on him. He must pay for what he’s done. For the murder of Gallus and his betrayal to the Guild.” Karliah helped Ragna to her feet. “I didn’t use this place just for no reason. This is where he killed my Gallus. I knew he'd come here once he found out it was me.”

Ragna studied Karliah’s face. They were all thieves and Nocturnal’s agents. Sure they weren’t assassins, but betrayal was common within all guilds. Including one with ties to Nocturnal. “How… are you going to do that?” 

“I came here for another reason. Gallus’ journal. But it’s in another language. I wanted to show the Guild of Mercer’s betrayal. This will do me no good.” She rubbed her chin and sighed heavily.

Ragna sniffed, trying to keep up the act. “I still… can’t believe that.” She rubbed her eyes. “Mercer promised. He said…” She took a gulp of air. “He said he was going to take me away. Away from this life. Give me a better one.”

Karliah put her hand on her shoulder. “You’ll be okay. It might take some time but you’ll be fine. Once I get proof of Mercer’s betrayal, I can finally go back home. It’ll take us a while to get back to the Cistern. We can rest once we get out of this cold.”

Us? Ragna nodded. Karliah wanted her to help find Mercer’s betrayal. Mercer said to follow Karliah, they’d eventually make it to him. “I think I’ll be ok. I feel stupid… for believing him. I need a moment to process this… all.”

“You’re still young. It happens.” Karliah turned and started walking. “You wouldn’t happen to know this language?” She pulled out Gallus’ journal and handed it to Ragna once she caught up.

“No. Looks… like Dwemer? No. Maybe Falmer? I don’t know either.”

“Damn.”

Ragna flipped through the pages, wishing she could read it. She watched as Karliah walked on. Ragna could easily overpower the smaller Dark Elf. End everything now. She shook her head as she closed the book. She’d regret this. But, this needed to play this out properly. Ragna would strike at the right time. “Is there anyone that can translate it? Or a friend that Gallus trusted besides you?”

Karliah stopped and looked at Ragna. “Enthir. He’s the only person that Gallus trusted with knowledge of him being a Nightingale. The College of Winterhold is where we need to go.” She took the journal when Ragna offered it. 

“Nightingales?” She had to act clueless.

“The three of us were Nightingales. Gallus, Mercer, and I.” Karliah shook her head. “You know a lot already I suppose it’s only right to let you know more.” Ragna nodded as she listened to Karliah ramble on.

Mercer stormed through the Cistern to his desk. He sat at his desk. This was moving too fast. And he left his only ally with the enemy. He cursed and shoved all his belongings off his desk, not caring that some shattered on the floor. He tore through his belongings still on the desk. “Fuck!”

“Mercer…” He looked up at Brynjolf and cursed again. “Where’s the lass?”

“Gone. Karliah shot her. Fuck!” Mercer reached for his desk. Brynjolf grabbed his arms before he could knock his desk over. “That god forsaken bitch! Shot Ragna. Then came after me.” 

“Mercer….”

“Not another word, Brynjolf. I don’t need to hear anything.” Mercer jerked away from Brynjolf and sat in his chair with a huff. He leaned over on his desk, head in his hands. Divines, he wanted to put on a show for the Guild, but he hadn’t realized how much of it wasn’t an act. He was in too deep. He growled and slammed his hands on the table. He needed to back out. 

He needed to leave Ragna out of this. “Fuck!” He ran his hands through his hair.

“I told you to not get attached to the lass. She was bad news from the start. And hiding something.” Brynjolf leaned against Mercer’s desk.

Mercer looked at him and sighed. “I know. I know. What am I going to do about Karliah? We’re thieves not… murderers.”

“Dark Brotherhood. You know Maven and Delvin have ties.”

“Not worth it.” Mercer pulled at his hair. “I’m going to…”

“What are you going to do?”

Mercer groaned loudly. “I’m going to go home and think about this. I’ll be in touch.”


End file.
